Baby? Babies? Only when you wish upon a star
by oceantamer
Summary: Michiru really wants a child, but Haruka isn't sure how she can give her wife what she wants. So what happens when Haruka makes a wish and Michiru ends up pregnany with twins?
1. Chapter 1

**Baby? But How?**

Haruka and Michiru sat silently and happily across from each other at the dinner table. Haruka was holding tight to Michiru as she just wanted to be with her lover. Michiru smiled lightly across the table at her partner. They didn't need words to express how they were feeling, they were in love and nothing was going to change that. Michiru thought back to all the happy times they had shared with Hotaru, but Hotaru was now older and away at school, her father was taking care of her now. Haruka finished her dinner:

"That was an amazing dinner Michiru, I don't know how you do it, but you do it." Michiru smiled at her and rubbed her hand. "What's wrong?" Haruka could tell something was bothering her wife, five years together had given her a clue to Michiru's little quirks.

"Nothing," Haruka looked in her eyes, "Haruka I want to have a baby." Haruka swallowed and looked at her wife curiously.

"Michiru…" Haruka stopped not knowing what to say, she knew Michiru had always wanted a child, but Haruka could not give her that, she looked at the beautiful woman who sat across from her. "I love you, and you know I would give you anything you ever wanted, but Michiru, how can I give you a baby?" Michiru shrugged and looked lovingly at her wife.

"I know, I love you to, it was stupid."

"No it wasn't, sharing your heart with me is not stupid, please don't be afraid to share with me. We will find a way, I promise." Michiru nodded, but wasn't sure how Haruka would make good on this promise. Haruka reminded herself to kick herself, for making the first promise she had no clue how to keep, but smiled and squeezed Michiru's hand reassuringly.

Haruka laid awake quietly as she could feel Michiru's breath on her chest, Haruka had been trying to figure out how she could make good on her promise. Michiru smiled in her sleep knowing that everything would be alright, because Haruka had told her it would be okay. Haruka moved from the bed and out on the balcony, she really wished she keep this promise, she knew Michiru would never leave her, but this troubled her to see her partner hurting this bad over something. Haruka looked up and at the first start she saw twinkling bright she made her wish. "I wish Michiru could have a baby of her own, one that would be ours." Haruka smiled as she saw the star twinkle at her. She felt the wind blow gently across her face giving her a relaxing feeling. She walked back into the room and laid down, she was going to keep her promise. Haruka moved onto her side and kissed Michiru gently on the forehead.

As the two women slept a special power was working. Haruka pulled Michiru close to her as they slept and a warm light filled the room transforming the two women. Haruka and Michiru both smiled as they dreamed happily feeling that their deepest desires had been fulfilled.

Haruka rolled over and noticed the place beside her was empty. She moaned as she could hear the toilet flush and the sink turn on. Michiru looked in the mirror at the circles around her eyes, she splashed some water over her face and brushed her teeth. As she rinsed her mouth she heard Haruka knocking on the bathroom door.

"Again?" Haruka yawned. Michiru wiped her face off and stepped out.

"Yeah," Haruka brought Michiru into her arms and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Michiru this has been going on for a month, you are dead tired, eating everything, gaining weight and you are still throwing up everything. This can't be healthy."

"I know Haruka, I know." Haruka could hear that Michiru's irritation.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Michiru nodded as she rested her head on her lover's chest. "Promise me you'll go to the doctor, you can't keep this up, it's not healthy." Michiru nodded as Haruka slowly guided her back to the bed. Michiru slipped under the covers and snuggled closer to Haruka who reached over and ran her hand up her leg and under her gown.

"Congratulations miss, you're pregnant." Michiru looked at the doctor curiously. "Is there anything wrong?" It was not often that he got looks like that from his patients. Michiru was shocked as she searched for words.

"Are you sure? I can't be pregnant." The doctor looked at the young woman not understanding why the girl looked frightened.

"I'm positive miss, what makes you think that you can't be pregnant? I can see on your figure that you are married." Michiru shook her head. The doctor looked serious, he hated it when women came in pregnant and not wanting the child. "Miss, do you want an abortion?" He hated that, but if the woman didn't want the child he had to do it. Something had triggered Michiru to start thinking again.  
"NO!" She said it rather quickly and harshly, in which she blushed. "I mean no, I want this child. Can I hear it's heart beat?" The doctor smiled as he felt relief.

"We can try, I can't promise anything." Michiru smiled. "If you lay down I'll have a nurse bring the ultrasound machine in." Michiru nodded.

"My partner is in the waiting room will some one go call him in here?" The doctor nodded and left, leaving Michiru to change into gown. Haruka entered as the nurse smiled opening the door.

"Hey baby, what's up? Is there something wrong?" Haruka tried to read Michiru's face, but couldn't tell. "Nurse, can you leave us alone for a minute?" The nurse nodded as she finished setting up the machine. As the door shut Michiru moved to throw her arms around Haruka.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it!" Haruka smiled happy to see her wife was not in pain, but she didn't understand.

"What did I do?" Haruka asked smiling as the smaller woman released her and backed away. Haruka could see that she was glowing and felt some relief that Michiru was happy.

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have our own child." Michiru smiled as she leaped back into Haruka's arms and Haruka who was shocked had to smile and thank her star. Michiru let go as a knock came at the door. "Enter please," Haruka looked at her beautiful wife stunned at how perfect she was. The doctor smiled as he saw the tall thin man smiling and looking at his wife.

"So you must be the lucky father," He held out his hand to shake Haruka's as she shook her head and looked down at the shorter man.

"Yes sir, I'm the luckiest person ever." The doctor smiled seeing that the young girl's partner was taking the news really well.

"Well, your wife wants to see if we can pick up and hear a heart beat yet, miss, have you considered how long ago you might have gotten pregnant?" Michiru thought about it, and raised her eyebrow to Haruka.

"I started morning sickness about a month ago, but…" Haruka looked at her wife who was clueless as to when they would have gotten pregnant.

"I think about a month an a half a go, probably about six weeks." Michiru looked at Haruka.

"How do you figure that?" Michiru looked at her.

"My last race was six weeks ago, and that was the night we…" Haruka grinned and left the rest for the others to think about. "And if you think about it the last monthly you had was eight weeks before that."

"That's right, we just assumed I was late because I had gained some weight."

"Well we will count from your last period witch puts you at eight weeks, that should be a good amount of time, we should be able to hear some kind of heart beat." The doctor smiled as Michiru laid back and lifted up her shirt for the doctor to put some cool gel on her belly. Michiru smiled at Haruka who was holding her hand tightly. The doctor prepared the machine. "It's not everyday that I get a couple in here where the husband knows about his wife's menstrual cycle." Haruka blushed a little. Michiru smiled as she brought Haruka's hand up to kiss it.

"Haruka is just sensitive like that." Michiru smiled as she saw her wife blush a little more. The doctor smiled at the two loves.

"Alright, I'm going to move the mouse up and find your heart beat, then we'll move from there." Michiru nodded as Haruka kissed her hand lovingly. A slow heart beat appeared as they listened. "That's your heart beat, now I'm going to move it down to find the baby's." The couple smiled and listened. The doctor moved it down and soon as he hit the left side of Michiru's belly they heard a very rapid noise. "That is interesting," Michiru looked at the doctor with panic.

"What's wrong?" Haruka could feel her wife squeezing her hand rather tightly.

"Oh, nothing, that is a good heart beat for a baby growing in her eighth week, but the baby is really close to the left." Michiru let lose of Haruka's hand as she was assured by the doctor that nothing was wrong." The doctor smiled as he moved the mouse over towards the other side of Michiru's belly and just as they thought the sound was fading it quickened again coming in just as loud. The doctor smiled as Haruka and Michiru looked on with curiosity. "I believe what we are hearing is twins." The doctor smiled as Michiru tightly squeezed Haruka's hand.

"Twins?" Haruka looked at Michiru almost in horror, but Michiru looked surprisingly excited.

"Of course it will be a couple more weeks before we know for sure." The doctor smiled and turned the machine off turning back around to clean the small woman's belly.

"Well would that explain all my symptoms?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, I was curious as to the weight gain that normally doesn't occur until the second trimester, but twins would explain that." Michiru smiled as she let her shirt down. "So do you have any questions for me right now?" Haruka could think of a million questions, but could not seem to voice any of them. "I'll let you change while you think of them and then come back." The doctor smiled as he moved to leave the room.

Haruka pulled into the drive way in silence, she was still in shock, twins had not been what she had thought of when she had made her wish, but then Michiru was happier about it than ever. Michiru was beaming as she sat looking straight a head, Haruka turned off the car and looked over at her wife.

"Well," Haruka wasn't sure what to say, Michiru turned to look at her and smiled. Michiru couldn't take it any more, she threw her arms around Haruka's neck and kissed her as if they had never kissed before. Haruka grinned and pulled the girl into her arms and kissed back. As they pulled back Michiru was smiling more brilliantly than Haruka had ever seen.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it!" Michiru smiled as she kissed Haruka quickly once more. "How did you do it?" Haruka smiled.

"I made a wish upon a star." Haruka shrugged as she grinned happily. "So, we are going to have twins." Michiru smiled. "Some things have to change." Michiru nodded.

"Thank you Haruka," Haruka nodded as she moved to kiss her beautiful bride.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not my characters and sorry about the confusions earlier, I meant England nor Europe, I do know the differance I assure you.

**Chapter 2**

Haruka smiled as she listened to her wife playing the violin in the other room. Michiru played such sweet music and it seemed, if it were possible, to have become sweeter. Haruka stretched as she rubbed her eyes and returned to what she was doing. She smiled as she came to the end of the bills. The music stopped as Haruka wrote her last little thing into the budget, the twins. Michiru walked in carefully looking at her wife to see if she was in a good mood. Haruka smiled as she looked over and nodded at her wife who walked over to put her arms around her. Michiru bent over to nibble on her lover's ear. Haruka grinned happily as she moved to meet with Michiru's lips.

"Here you go, this is your monthly allowance." Haruka grinned as she looked up to see Michiru's face. They had plenty of money, with Michiru's always sold out concerts and Haruka's races. But Haruka would each month set apart some money for savings and then give a set allowance that would allow her and Michiru to live in comfort. Michiru smiled as she bent over to kiss her love.

"There is a little more this month?" Michiru looked at her wife.

"That is for these two lovely children." Haruka turned to touch Michiru's stomach.

"How do you know they are lovely?" Michiru asked teasingly.

"Because they are part of the most beautiful woman in the world, they have no other choice, but to be beautiful." Haruka grinned as Michiru blushed red.

"I don't deserve you." Haruka shook her head and moved to quiet her bride.

"I'm sorry to tell you Princess, but it is I who does not deserve you." Michiru smiled as she moved to kiss Haruka once more.

Michiru was down stairs making dinner as she could hear Haruka out side in the garage working on her car. Michiru was grinning widely as she thought about the lives inside of her. She heard the back door open downstairs and Haruka taking off her shoes before she came up. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl as she kissed her neck lovingly. Haruka allowed her hands to wonder down around Michiru's mid section where and ever so small belly was starting to emerge. Haruka knew she wouldn't feel the babies moving for quiet some time, but that didn't bother her, she just smiled as she thought about the new lives Michiru was carrying. Michiru rolled her head back to kissed Haruka lovingly.

"When are we going to tell the others?" Haruka asked as she held the young girl while she chopped the onion.

"Who says we have to tell them?"

"Well they will eventually find out now wont they?" Haruka asked as she moved around the counter to take a seat on the stools facing the bar.

"Yea, I guess they will." Michiru paused, "Haruka will you still love me even when I'm fat?" Michiru asked her eyes starting to fill with tears. Haruka shook her head, completely taken aback by this question.

"Of course I will love you, I will always love you no matter how you look." Michiru tried to smile, but tears continued down her face. Haruka looked confused by the sudden mood change of her wife. "What's wrong baby?" Haruka asked as she move back around the counter to pull Michiru close to her.

"What if I never lose this weight?" Haruka kissed her lovingly, sure Michiru had always liked her figure, but she never thought she would get this upset over something that might happen. Haruka kissed her lovingly once more trying to comfort her.

"It's alright, you will lose the weight, you'll be back and fit in no time at all." Haruka had thought this would comfort her wife, but she was wrong. Michiru sobbed louder and pushed her away.

"You do only love me for the way I look." Haruka's eyes widened.

"No, no I don't sweetie, I think you are amazing how ever you look. I love you." Haruka tried to regain her thoughts and bring Michiru into a semiconscious state of reality but she was hard pressed, everything she wanted to say she was sure Michiru could twist and she did not mean them to be twisted. "Honey, you are being ridiculous, I love you because you are you and because your thin." Michiru looked up at her wife.

"Promise?" Michiru asked.

"Promise, now dry your tears and come here, I love you." Haruka pulled Michiru close to her lovingly. Haruka smiled as she held her wife lovingly. She breathed as she thought about it, 'so this was what mood swings were.'

Michiru moved quickly from the bed to the bathroom as Haruka rolled over trying to figure out what was going on around her. She heard the sound of vomit splashing in the bathroom and she seemed to come to her senses as she through the cover off and moved towards the bathroom. Michiru was on her knees hovering over the toilet seat breathing heavily, Haruka moved to wet a cool cloth and then kneeled beside her handing it to her and moving to pull back Michiru's long aqua hair. Michiru moved to rock back on her legs and wiped her mouth allowing Haruka to take the cloth and wipe the back of her neck she was shaking, she felt weak, but as she opened her mouth to speak she felt her stomach rise into the back of her throat once more and moved towards the toilet. Haruka moved with her still holding her hair back and then gently rubbing her back. Michiru let out a whimper as she flushed the toilet and moved to lay in Haruka's arms.

"Shh… It's okay, it's going to be alright." Haruka reassured her playing lovingly with her hair and wiping the clothe around her face, trying to cool her.

"Tell me we will make it through this?" Michiru asked as Haruka brushed her hair out of her face.

"We'll make it through this." Michiru nodded smiling.

"It's funny, when you say that, I always believer you." Haruka grinned as she bent over and kissed the smaller girl on the forehead. Michiru breathed lightly and closed her eyes. Haruka moved to pick up Michiru and carried her back to be, after which she moved towards the shower.

As Haruka stepped out of the shower she looked around, Michiru was asleep in bed as Haruka dressed. Michiru moved in her sleep and Haruka tried to be quiet, she moved downstairs to make breakfast. She looked at the calendar, it broke her heart to do it, especially now, but she had races and she had to leave. They hadn't talked about it recently, not since the doctor's appointment, but Haruka knew that Michiru knew. Haruka marked off the previous day, she would need to do laundry and pack today to catch her flight early in the morning, her team would be leaving tonight. Haruka sighed, maybe she could persuade Michiru to go with her, she smiled at that thought and then started getting breakfast ready. Michiru grinned as Haruka walked in carrying two trays of food and she pushed herself into a sitting position. Haruka sat her tray down and moved around the bed to join Michiru. Michiru smiled as she moved to pick up her fork.

"You are to good for me?" Michiru smiled. Haruka shook her head,

"No you are not, know don't talk like that." Michiru grinned as allowed Haruka to kiss her. "Feeling better I see?" Michiru nodded. "Good, we need to talk." Michiru raised an eyebrow as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"What do we need to talk about?" Michiru asked teasingly.

"I have three races coming up, one in England, France and Italy, I'm going to be gone for the next three weeks." Michiru's face fell, she had completely forgotten about having careers. She normally only did shows when Haruka was traveling so that they could be home together, but then it had been so long since Haruka's last race she had been growing accustom to having her home and with the baby coming, she hadn't given it a second thought. Haruka smiled as she watched the wheels turning. Michiru bit her lip and turned to make her frown.

"So cancel them." Haruka looked taken aback,

"I can't cancel them, I'll lose my sponsors. Michiru, this has been on the calendar for ages, I can't just all of a sudden back out." Michiru frowned but nodded. She knew that Haruka had to work, sure they had money, but if they were going to have twins then she had to allow Haruka to work, it was selfish to think that Haruka would stop work.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be with you and I really didn't want to share you."

"I know, but I thought about it, why don't you go with me?" Haruka had not planed to propose that question that way. Michiru thought about it,

"You mean it? I would love to go with you." Haruka smiled as she moved to grab the phone. "I haven't been to one of your races in a long time."

"Alright, if you are sure, then I'll call and get you a plane ticket." Michiru nodded excited. She had stopped attending Haruka's races once they were married, because she had lost time and was performing, however she really missed it. Haruka smiled as she picked up the phone and started dialing, she called and made plane reservations for Michiru to get a seat next to her. "Should I call and make you a doctor's appointment for today, I mean if we are going to be gone for the next three weeks then you may want to make sure everything is alright." Michiru didn't say anything, but Haruka started dialing. Haruka called, but the doctor didn't see the need to have them come in, Michiru was only nine in a half weeks along and even with a three week trip she would just be beginning her second trimester. Haruka smiled satisfied and finished her breakfast. Michiru let Haruka move the trays and go down stairs before she moved to shower and get dressed. She came down the stairs carefully and moved to sit at the bar while Haruka washed the dishes. Michiru started to examine calendar and counting.

"Haruka, you have a race in America the week before my due date." Haruka looked up at Michiru who had pulled down the calendar and was flipping through checking the weeks once more. Haruka moved to look over her shoulder to see what she was talking about.

"I'll be back in plenty of time." Haruka said trying to be confident.

"Haruka, can't you cancel this race, please." Haruka looked down at it,

"It's the biggest race I have that season, my sponsors will be furious." Haruka looked at it and then up at Michiru. "I'll see what I can do, we don't even know if that really is the time you have the babies, I mean it is a week before your due date." Haruka was trying hard not to look worried, this was her biggest race, if she missed this race then she could lose an entire season and that was not something they could afford, especially if they were going to have twins.

"Haruka, we're having twins, I'm probably going go into labor earlier than my do date." Haruka nodded looking at her wife.

"I'll take care of it," Michiru nodded. "Don't worry about it, now I have to go in for a meeting today before my team leaves, and I work on it then." Haruka thought about it, maybe she could get someone to race for her.

"Can I go with you?" Haruka looked at her wife.

"Honey, I'm going to be in meetings and then I'm going to test drive, I don't know how long I'm going to be there, do you really want to go to the garage with me?" Michiru nodded. Haruka shrugged as she finished the dishes.

"I'll go get ready." Haruka nodded and watched as her wife walked away.

"Damn, what did I do to deserve her?" Haruka breathed as she watched Michiru's backside. Haruka fished cleaning the kitchen up and moved upstairs to grab her bag. "I was planning on taking my bike, are you okay with that?" Michiru looked up and nodded. Haruka couldn't figure out why Michiru was all of a sudden wanting to be with her, she smacked her head, 'alright remember, mood swings, this is probably one of them, she's being clingy.'

"What's wrong sweetie?" Michiru crawled over the bed and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and started to nibble her ear.

"Nothing, I just forgot something."

"Alright, are you ready?" Haruka moved to stand up and turn around so that she could face her wife.

"I will be right after I get some." Haruka smiled as she began kissing Michiru. Michiru moved to lay on the bed and Haruka dropped down next to her.

Haruka and Michiru pulled up to the garage an two hours later, Michiru climbed off and pulled her helmet off letting her aqua curls fall. Haruka kicked her leg off and pulling her helmet off smiled.

"Come on, we are already late for the meeting." Haruka grabbed her hand still grinning as Michiru giggled as she followed. Haruka walked into the meeting quietly holding Michiru's hand as they slipped in. Haruka offered Michiru the closet chair and then sat down next to her.

"Welcome Tenoh, it's so nice of you to join us, Mrs. Tenoh, it is always a pleasure." Michiru nodded to Haruka's manager.

"Sorry, we had a, errr…" Haruka wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't need to know about your sex life Haruka." Michiru and Haruka both blushed. "I'm glad you are here now, we need to talk about your upcoming races." Haruka sat back holding Michiru's hand as she listened.

Haruka rounded the track at top speed, she was feeling great as she looked to cross the finish line. It was just a test run ensuring that her car was still is working order and ready for her upcoming races. Michiru had moved from the stands to the garage as she waited for her lover to park. Joey, the newest mechanic on the team came up next to her, most of the team had already noticed, but were waiting for Haruka to announce it. Michiru smiled at the young boy,

"Hi there mam', Nice day?"

"Yes, it is quite beautiful." Haruka parked and started to climb out of the window taking off her helmet.

"That was a good run, I would check the tread and the shifting was sticking just the tiniest bit." The older mechanic nodded and as Haruka's manager emerged Haruka motioned for Michiru to walk towards her. Michiru placed herself in Haruka's arms as they leaned back against the car. "Gather around guys, I have something to tell you, now that everyone is here." The garage pulled close around them, "Two weeks ago Michiru and I found out that we are going to be parents, of twins." Haruka smiled beaming.

"Congratulations!" The whole garage called around as they each came around to pat Haruka on the back and shake or hug Michiru depending on how well they knew her.

"You lucky dog, I guess you were going to make sure I knew about your sex life one way or another." Haruka's manager brought her into a hug and ruffled her hair as well as moved towards Michiru who he hugged more gently. "Congratulations." Michiru blushed and nodded.

"Thank you," The man nodded as Haruka placed her arm around her wife.

"You are very welcome and it will be an honor to have you join us over the next three weeks." Michiru nodded. "Haruka, you better take good care of this woman and these children."

"I will sir, I will." He nodded and patted her on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Haruka looked over at her sleeping beauty; she had to smile as she thought about how lucky she was to have such an amazing woman by her side. Michiru could feel her wife's gaze upon her and smiled as she moved her hand over to touch Haruka's. Michiru yawned as she opened her eyes and looked at the smiling blonde. "Have you been awake this whole time?" Haruka smiled and shrugged. "Sweetie, you need your rest, this is a big race for you." Haruka shrugged again as she moved to kiss her wife. "Don't worry about me how are you feeling?" Michiru shrugged as she stroked her stomach, it was sticking out now and almost obvious from a distance. Michiru smiled as Haruka moved to touch her lover's hand. "We'll get to Paris a few days early, I only need two days to learn the track and ensure my car is in order, we can perhaps go shopping and get you some better looking clothes." Michiru blushed and she bowed her head. "I would like that very much." Haruka nodded as she moved just hold Michiru's hand. They sat in silence for a little time, before Michiru started to move and stood up. "I'll be back, I need to use the washroom." Haruka nodded as she watched her wife walk up the aisle. She was smiling brightly and could not get over the beautiful woman she had managed to get. Michiru returned and smiled. "You know I was just up front and I heard a man talking about Minako's concert, he said she was supposed to be performing tomorrow night." Haruka raised her eyebrow, as she looked at Michiru. "You will have to tell them when we return about your pregnancy so that if there are any more fights they will know why you are not there. And second, Minako gave me a ticket to her show when she found out I would be in Paris the same time she would be. I called her before we left and she is leaving you a ticket at the box office." Michiru smiled. "You are amazing." Haruka blushed as Michiru moved over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry I ruined your surprise." Haruka shook her head. "I was going to tell you anyways because I thought you might need to buy a new dress tomorrow for the night's event and well, tomorrow is one of the days I won't be working on my car so I thought we could have some fun together, Minako is going to try and meet us for lunch if she has some free time." Michiru nodded as she leaned back. "Please, don't plan too much for me; I am not sure how I will be feeling." Haruka nodded and moved to kiss her wife on the head. "I'll try not, I'm just so excited that you are here with me. But please, be honest if it gets to much and I'll let you rest." Michiru nodded agreeing to be honest with her wife. They sat in silence enjoying each other's company for the rest of the flight. Michiru smiled happily as she looked around out into the city all around her. Haruka was paying more attention to the waiter who was taking their order and the frowning at all the bags she had been carrying. Michiru smiled as she turned back around and met Haruka's hands. "It's perfect, even better than I remember." Haruka smiled as she squeezed Michiru's hand tightly. The waiter bowed as Haruka finished and turned to talk to Michiru. However before Haruka could say anything she noticed Minako and waved. Michiru smiled as she heard the young blonde call back and turned around. "Hi guys, fancy meeting you here?" She laughed lightly as she saw the two older women stand up to greet her. "Hi there, long time no see," Haruka greeted her from behind where Michiru embraced her first. "How is it going, you've been gone a long time." Minako shrugged, but backing away took a good look at Michiru who was blushing. "So I have, and what is this I missed, I just talked to Usagi and she didn't say anything about this to me." Haruka grinned as she looked at her wife and moved to squeeze her hand. "You are the first to know, we haven't told any one else." Michiru smiled. "Well then let me be the first to congratulate you as well." Minako smiled as she moved once more to hug Michiru one more time. "Thank you," Michiru's face was red as she moved to sit down and allow Minako and Haruka to hug and then take their seats. "Haruka ordered for you already, if that is okay?" Minako nodded agreeing as normal conversation set in. Minako wanted to know all about Michiru and her pregnancy while Michiru wanted to know all about Minako's tours. Haruka rolled her eyes as she listened to the two women talk, finally Minako had to go and prepare for her concert. Michiru watched happily and cheered as Haruka came around the track leading the pack, she only had one more lap left, one more and then they would be on a plane headed towards Rome, Italy. Michiru felt her stomach turn, but willed her lunch to stay down as she wanted to watch the end of the race. Haruka pushed the pedal harder to excel around the corner, it was not a normal move for most racers, but Haruka had become well known for it. She grinned as she saw the last turn and the finish line, but someone was coming up behind her and trying hard to pass her. Haruka moved to make sure she could not be passed, but as they came around and the finish line was in site she felt the guy behind her bump her tail. She started to spin, and right before she passed out she saw the checkered flag wave. Michiru was on the edge of her seat as she watched her wife's car start to spin, but cross the finish line. She had completely forgotten about being sick and as she saw Haruka's car slam against the side and the medics rushing to get to her she moved quickly from her seat and into the garage where Joe from Haruka's team grabbed her to stop her from running onto the track. "It's okay, Haruka will be alright," He pulled the aqua haired girl back away from the track and as she struggled they watched the medics extinguish Haruka's car and pull her from the car Michiru stopped struggling and turned to cover her eyes in Joe's shoulder as she sobbed. "Hush now," Joe was gently stroking her back trying to reassure Michiru. He was an old friend of the two girls and their history together went way back. "Look, Haruka is sitting up, she'll be fine." Michiru stopped her sobbing as she turned to look at those loading the ambulance. Joe grabbed her hand and waved to the ambulance to pull through. "This is Tenoh's wife, she needs to ride with you." The men nodded and helped Michiru climb into the ambulance. Michiru moved to take Haruka's hand and looked over her, she had a mask over her face and a couple of scratches, but looking at Michiru smiled and squeezed her hand. "It doesn't look to bad, maybe one or two cracked ribs and she made need some stiches, but it appears that she was not burned." The man riding in the ambulance smiled at the two women trying to sound positive. Michiru looked over at her wife who was sleeping rather heavily, her lip rather busted and her breathing heavy. The man in the ambulance had been right, there were no signs of the fire other than a cough she had developed from the smoke, but the doctor said that it would go away, a few stiches and two cracked ribs were the only real marks that showed she had wrecked her car. They were now on their way to Rome, Haruka had insisted on racing this last part and a new car from Tokyo was being shipped. Michiru stroked her belly as she thought about the close call and was suddenly angered with Haruka for taking such careless risk. Haruka woke up and looking at her wife smiled moving to hold her hand, but Michiru moved away from her touch. "What' wrong?" Haruka asked Michiru shrugged as she turned her shoulder. "Oh, come on, don't be mad at me." Haruka moved to kiss Michiru's neck, but Michiru turned trying to stop her. Haruka stopped trying and moved painstakingly to try for comfort, she let out a little whine and Michiru turned back to her; "Are you alright?" Haruka nodded as she breathed holding her ribs, Michiru moved to hold her hand and then to kiss her. "So you are not mad at me?" Michiru smiled. "I could never stay mad at you." Haruka turned to smile. "I just wish you would be more careful." "I'm sorry, I'll try, but honey if we are going to have twins I have to race, we can not afford for me not to race." Michiru nodded understanding. Haruka touched her hand and smiled. 


End file.
